


A Little Too Long?

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, XD, hahaha, they're pretty stupid, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: Prompt: "we looked at each other a little too long to be friends"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this short prompt thingie in my old laptop and decided to upload it xD And, I miss this fandom so much <3

When had they started the subtle glances, the staring when the other wasn't looking, had it been out of habit; or is there something else.

Derek wasn't sure on why he started to look at Stiles like he was the one who hung the moon at night, but there's something attractive about him that he couldn't understand. Maybe, its just nothing, "Maybe I'm just tired, yeah that's it" he tries to tell himself.

Stiles wasn't sure on when he started to notice how good looking Derek was, the former alpha has always looked that way; nothing was different. So why? He can't believe that after all this time, he's starting to question is sexuality again.

Stiles slowly peeled his eyes away from the book he was pretending to read; caught Derek reading his own book, 'Did he do something with his hair? I don't think so,' he thought. He heard Derek sigh and turned to look up, Stiles innocently returned to "reading" his book.

Derek felt Stiles' eyes on him while he "read" 'What is wrong with me?' he asked himself, 'I've been reading this entire page for minutes now,'. He sighed and turned to look at Stiles who stealthily went back to reading his book, but Derek knew better, he could hear his fast heart rate and could smell the shock and embarrassment from the kid. When had he began to notice his milky skin or tried to count the moles on his neck. He was glad Stiles wasn't a werewolf or he could smell Derek's infatuation from a mile over-- and then again he could smell infatuation from Stiles as well, 'I wonder what he's reading?' he asked himself.

Derek didn't even bother to stop staring at Stiles when brown met green it felt like fireworks in their heads. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, 'why does it feel like a desert in there?'. Derek wants to look away, he feels his wolf telling him to kiss him, but he can't it's too quick, too much.

From across the two of them, Lydia rolls her eyes, "How long are you two going to stare at each other like starved men," she scolds, "Men are such idiots" she said and turned to leave.

The two of them blush, were they that obvious?  
  
Stiles chuckled, "When are you gonna ask me out on a date Sourwolf?" Derek smiled,"Anytime you're free Stilinski"


End file.
